Sleeping Layla
by littlemissvampire21
Summary: Kaleido Star's version of Sleeping Beauty. Layla is the new princess of Kaleido, however, when evil Maleficent casts a spell on her, she is sent to the woods to live with Sora, Mia, and Anna. Only her true love can break the spell. LaylaxYuri


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaleido Star or Sleeping Beauty.

A/N: This is my first Layla/Yuri fic, so I hope you enjoy. I'm doing this for all of the Layla/Yuri fans out there and especially for my reviewers. Honestly, I've been meaning to write this for a long time, but I haven't gotten the chance, so here it is. I hope you enjoy!

I decided to change some of the names, thanks to Anjyu. Though Maleficent will still be her evil self, here are a list of some of the other characters:

Flora-Sora

Fauna-Mia

Merryweather-Anna

King-Mr. Hamilton

Other King-Kalos

Queen-Sarah

Prince-Yuri

And then obviously Layla is, well "Sleeping Beauty"

**Prologue**

**The Witch's Spell**

"Yes! This kingdom finally has a new princess!" Sora screamed with glee, for their new princess, Layla, was about to be acknowledged as the princess of Kaleido.

"I know, this is so exciting." Anna clapped her hands. She couldn't wait any longer.

"Calm down Anna, they'll bring her out soon." Mia reassured her, trying to hold her down.

Soon enough, King Hamilton stepped onto the balcony. In his arms, he held a small baby with light blond hair. For the moment, she seemed pretty calm, not acknowledging the loud screams or the people yelling out. Sora, Mia, and Anna looked at each other with excitement.

Layla was beautiful. She was obviously graced with beauty from her mother, who had died during child birth.

Flying toward her, Anna couldn't wait to see her up close. "Oh, wow, she looks beautiful from afar, but what about from a short distance?" She commented, while looking down to see the young baby waking up.

"Come Merryweather. Let us go and see!" Sora announced.

As they all dropped to the balcony, dresses flowing from the wind, they carefully made their way to the young princess.

"Oh, she's even prettier from up close." Anna said.

Both Sora and Mia agreed. Layla was wrapped in a gorgeous piece of silk. It was pink and complemented her hair nicely. As they stood there in awe, none of them even noticed the other figure behind them.

"Well, well, well. I haven't seen you three in awhile." The voice seemed to come out of no where. Jumping up, they all turned around to see none other than Maleficent. She was the evil fairy, that roamed Kaleido trying to spark trouble at any chance she could get.

"Maleficent." They all whispered under their breath.

She was wearing a dark cloak, that fit her nicely. It showed all of her devilishly, sexy curves. Sora and Mia both turned around, afraid of what she might do to young Layla if they said anything. However, Anna, being her stubborn self wouldn't give in to her dirty tricks.

"Hey Maleficent, is that new?" Anna pointed to the dark cloak she was wearing.

"Why, yes, it is." Maleficent almost seemed flattered.

"Oh, well, I thought it was your grandmother's. Oops!" Anna blurted out, trying to contain her laughter.

Maleficent was appalled by her rudeness. She put her hand up towards her mouth and gave a quick gasp in surprise. "What did you say?"

"I said it looked like your grandmother's. Is there anything wrong with that? I mean after all, that should be a complement, since you look older than her in my opinion. She was very pretty for her age. How old is she now? One hundred?" Anna shot back, sounding calm.

Sora and Mia had an embarrassed expression on their faces. They were also trying to contain their laughter. Anna was cruel.

Maleficent had the look of pure rage on her face now. "How dare you even think that!" she shouted.

The crowd below looked up at the sudden sound. Finally, King Hamilton stepped up to the front of the balcony and told them that they must leave now. "We are having a private discussion." He yelled over the massive crowd.

Within a few minutes, the crowd started to depart. He turned back to face the bickering fairies. "Next time, be softer."

They nodded, the three were looking at the one in the dark cloak as if telling her it was her own fault for screaming. "Well, Anna, you just made a big mistake." Maleficent said as she turned around and flew away.

King Hamilton turned to them. "Please make sure nothing bad happens."

They all nodded, looking at Layla with worried looks.

--

**That night...**

"Well, hello dear." Maleficent whispered through Princess Layla's window. She entered the room, making as little sound as possible.

Layla, lay on her crib, looking up at the mysterious woman above her.

"Your little fairies have betrayed you, now you must be the one that is punished!" Maleficent said. "I know it's not fair." She patted Layla's head, as she began to cry softly.

"Now, now. Don't be a sad. It is what I must do. I don't have a grudge. It's just the way of life." Maleficent calmed the young princess, stroking her soft, blond hair over and over.

Maleficent turned back to the window to see a full moon. "I must begin." She whispered and turned back around to see the baby sleeping. "My fair lady, on your sixteenth birthday, you will be pricked on the finger by a spinning wheel. Then, you will die." Maleficent gave a short chuckled and exited out of the kingdom, turning around to take one last glance at the young child.

"Farewell."

--

"Sora, Mia, Anna!" King Hamilton yelled out.

The three fairies rushed to his side. "I just heard some vital information from one of the servants. Maleficent snuck in here last night and cast a spell on my dear daughter."

They all looked at each other, astonishment swept across their faces. "Oh, I am very sorry, King Hamilton for it is all my fault." Anna spoke out.

"It is okay. All I want is for you three to take care and hide her from Maleficent. Take her somewhere far away from this kingdom. And on her sixteenth birthday, make sure she doesn't prick her finger on a spinning wheel." He made sure they agreed.

They all nodded, as he placed Layla in Mia's arms. Young Layla was in their hands now. They must raise her correctly.

As King Hamilton stepped outside to wave 'goodbye', he saw his young baby smiling at him. Turning around, he began to weep. "Goodbye, my dear Layla."

* * *

A/N: Just to clear some things up. This isn't exactly like 'Sleeping Beauty.' It's different in many ways. Okay, that's it. Please review.


End file.
